


Fear makes the heart grow stronger

by Queeniekingdoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is only on the phone tho, F/F, Fluff, angst I suppose, for the moment anyway, supercat, that's there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniekingdoms/pseuds/Queeniekingdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is taken and Kara is left to find her. When she does, well lets just say she didn't release all her anger when fighting Red Tornado. They may only be men and she may not end up killing them for taking her boss. Yet, Cat gets to see how powerful Supergirl could actually be if she decided she no longer had morals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dedication is all about time.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this prompt months ago. If I get good reception, I will continue this fic. Also assume that Cat doesn't know Kara is supergirl. Chapter one is a kinda cliffhanger and a build up chapter. I hope you enjoy this non Beta read fic!

Kara was enjoying one her very few and far between days off, she had ordered take out and was now sat on her sofa enjoying her cheap and slightly overcooked Chinese when she stopped on CNN. Her chopsticks fell out of her hands and into the food container. Her whole body seemed to lurch forward slightly, analysing the TV with great detail.

“Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo has reportedly been taken from her office by unknown assailants. It's unclear their intentions, but we do have some footage of the kidnapping. Imagery from this video maybe violent, viewer discretion is advised.” 

Kara held her breath as static filled her screen before flashes of Cat Grant screaming and clawing at her office desk were shown. The video was of poor quality but Kara still managed to see the fear and pain that was evident on her boss' features. The imagery must of come from one of the office cams that Cat had insisted be placed in the building. The young Kryptoninans fists clenched hard as one of the men, four in total from what she could make out, smacked Miss Grant across the side of the face, instantly quieting the CEO. 

Without even a second thought, Kara grabbed her phone and dialed her sister. The ringer seemed to last forever until finally Alex's voice was on the other side.

“Kara, I saw the news, look we're going to start searching everywhere but-”

“Then hurry up and search Alex!” interrupted Kara. She was in no mood for delay; she had to find Miss Grant. She would never forgive herself if something were to happen. How would Carter deal with the loss of his mother? How could Kara ever show her face to him? 

“Too many questions, not enough action.”

“I'm going!” She said swiftly, before she could even gain a reply, she hung up the phone and changed. This suit, this armour, whatever labelled, would be no good if she couldn't protect the ones she cared for. She would return Miss Grant even if she had to turn all of National City upside down.

Bursting out of her open window (A much easier exit route than the front door, with the attire she was wearing) and headed up towards her workplace. Using her improved sight she could see News reporters bustling around trying to grab the attention of the police officers currently huddled around the outside of the CatCo building.

Steadily, she began to slow down once she reached the outside of Cat's office. Several officers whipped their heads around at once and stared at the caped hero as she floated outside on the balcony. Though it seemed only one of them had the idea of opening the door so she could actually enter.

The young man who had opened the latch and allowed her in had dark brown eyes and a very baby like face. She could tell he was scared, not just by the obvious smell of sweat but by how jumpy hes was around her or maybe he was just excited to meet the city's hero. Regardless, he all but hid behind an older officer when she began walking over to Cat's desk. She assumed that the older man was the Captain. The badge on the left side of his chest confirmed it.

“She was a fighter. There's some blood around her doorway which we've identified partially. It's hers, but one of the kidnappers as well. No ID on him yet.” The Captain explained. He ruffled his hat slightly when talking about the blood and his eyes were slightly downcast as well.

“Is.” Was all Kara replied with. Processing the information as fast as her mind could. She flashed back to the news report and she tried to see if it was possible to make out any features on those who had taken Cat. Again, the poor quality of the video effected Kara's memory.

“I'm sorry, what is ma’am? The Captain asked. His eyes held curiosity as he wondered what National City’s hero was talking about.

“She is a fighter, Captain.” Kara said, placing heavy emphasis on the use of present tense. She then turned to face the officer. Her eyes barely held any emotion other than a steel determination that what she had just said was true. He supposed the whole “Girl of Steel” nickname was pretty accurate.

“Yes Ma'am.”

“Did you manage to discover anything on the other security cams around the building?” Kara questioned. Perhaps the cameras were able to record extra information as to where the bastards that took Miss Grant had disappeared to.

“I'm sorry Ma'am, but the quality of the videos is just too poor to get anything out of them. We've gotten three IT guys in here in the last half hour, but none of them can make it any clearer.”

Even though Kara had no doubt of Winn's tech skills, she just didn't have the time to contact him. The more time wasted the more likely Cat was being injured. The thought made her chest burn and her stomach drop. She couldn't stay here. Not when Miss Grant was out there in danger.

“I'm going out to search for her. Keep looking for any identification on the blood that wasn't Ca-” She cut herself short, coughing slightly. 

“Miss Grant’s. It may give us some clues on how to find her.” She continued, cursing herself internally for her small slip up. Luckily it seemed as though no one had noticed the slip up she had just had.

“How will we contact you?” The Captain asked. It wasn't as though she could just give him her phone number and ring whenever.

“Hah, that'll be one to tell the wife!” He thought. The joke made him feel slightly lighter inside considering the situation at hand.

“I'll return here if I don't find anything within the next hour.” Was all Kara replied with before she exited out of the already open window and up into the sky. 

 

“Come on. Come on!” What in Rao’s name was the point of having these stupid powers, if she couldn’t even help find her boss? It seemed like some sort of cruel joke.

“I need to focus and calm down.” Kara thought. She then landed on a nearby building. Sitting down and placing her legs over the edge, she closed her eyes and tried to listen. Just like the time Astra took Alex.

“Astra.” The young Kryptonian was suddenly struck with a sense of melancholy. She missed her more and more as the days went by, which just felt strange. Isn’t time supposed to heal all wounds? 

“I can’t think about it now. I have to find Cat!”  
Again, she attempted to listen for an indication that Miss Grant was alive, that she was somewhere that Kara could get to quickly. Closing her eyes, Kara tilted her head slightly and began to listen.

After what seemed like hours of hearing crying children, loud soap operas on TV and ridiculously heavy bass music from several clubs, Kara overheard a rather familiar voice.

“Please. I have children. Just tell me what you want!” 

There she was. And oh God, the pleading, in Cat’s voice twisted Kara’s stomach into tight painful knots. Yet, she had found her and without wasting another though Kara stood up and all but flung herself from the building and quickly took flight in the direction she heard Miss Grant’s voice. 

Kara had considered phoning Alex and the DEO back, but that would just waste precious time that she needed to devote to helping return Cat. If she wasn't in a rush, she would have found it odd and also slightly confusing to think just how much time she actually dedicated to her boss. If she had time, she would question her true motivation and feelings towards the astounding being that was Cat Grant. But she didn't, so she couldn't dwell and so continued to speed on ahead through the night sky.

Roughly three minutes later Kara was hovering opposite a large complex of apartments that had tattered bits of plaster scattered everywhere and vines spirally up the side of the walls. The windows were grime and some of them even smashed. The building was about three stories tall and had rows of blue and grey doors going along it.

Kara blinked slightly as she adjusted her eyes to X-ray vision. She began scanning each and every room until she got to the 7th door on the 2 story. Inside she saw her boss, her confident, her friend, tied to a chair, with her arms swung around her back and her head tilted down, hair covering her face. The caped hero could also hear Cat’s heavy and laboured breathes. 

The four men that had taken her were nowhere in sight, but she could hear them, they were in the room behind where Miss Grant was being held, 

“Listen Diego! This is a shitty idea. Do you not watch the news man?! This hag knows the red caped bitch! Callum and Christian aren’t gonna be able to fight ‘er off!” One of the assailants angrily whispered.

“I frickin' know that Jacob, but that ‘hag’ is damn well loaded. All we gotta do man is send the NCPD a ransom note and we’ll be right as rain! We tell the police that if they send a squad, then we shoot her and if she tries to get a hold of her super friend, then, well you heard what she said about having kids!”

Kara could hear the smirk in Diego’s tone. Enough was enough. How dare they take Miss Grant and then threaten her children. These were the times, the times when Kara questioned humanity. She saw the other men down the side of the building chatting to one another next to a black van. The smell of cigarette smoke wafted through the air and made Kara sneer in disgust.

Giving a burst of super speed she slammed through the door and parts of the wall surrounding it. Cat snapped her head up with such ferocity, there was an actual issue of it flying off. Kara’s gaze softened as she looked at the nasty cut dripping across her boss’ face.

“Supergirl. Thank God.” Relief flooded through Cat’s voice as her body ever so slightly relaxed, barely noticeable, but Kara saw it. Her voice also sounded dry and tired. Rao, Kara should have been faster getting here, she should have been at work in the first place.

“What the hell?!” A shout and a crash as the two men Kara heard talking, Diego and Jacob, all but fell into the same room as her and Cat. They had guns pointing in Kara’s direction. Jacobs’s eyes bugged out of his head and Diego looked caught off guard. Probably not truly realising that Supergirl would indeed show up.

“See Diego! She knows the super bit-“

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Kara warned as she took about four steps forward. She veered in the direction of Miss Grant. She then leaned down so she and the Queen were of equal height. Kara then looked into Cat’s eyes. She placed a hand just under the cut that was on her boss’ cheek and frowned slightly.

“Cat.” She said ever so softly as she felt her lean into Kara’s hand and smile slightly. Rao, even like this, even in this state, she was beautiful. She was bruised, but it made no difference, she still held so much power and captivation over Kara, making her wish she could stand and admire her for years.

“I’m going to be right with you, I promise, I just have to deal with these guys.” She then reluctantly retracted her hand and stood up. Heaving a sigh, she turned to Miss Grant’s kidnappers. Her face lost all the affection and care it had just held for Cat. Her eyes flicked from one man to the other.

“Do you really think those will work on me?” She wasn’t asking. Her tone held no room for an actual answer; she let no emotion seep through as she continued to stare at them. She was growing more and more enraged as the minuets ticked by. 

“Maybe not you no, but what about her!” Diego all but screamed as he pointed his small hand gun at the back of Cat’s head and pulled the trigger.


	2. Change leads to differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl deals with the men that took Miss Grant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise some of you asked for a huge fight, but I couldn't bring Kara to take a life to be honest. She wont be like when she was infected by Red-K but her personality will be altered a lot. Not as bad as Oliver from Arrow, but like she's not her usually sweet self, job stresses and all. I like to call it the DC disorder. Anyway, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Being bullet proof certainly has its perks and is definitely useful for the type of work that Kara involves herself in. There is however the overriding issue that she has no idea what a gunshot wound feels like. In fact, she barely feels any forms of physical pain. Yes, granted there was that time she blew out her powers, a day she’ll never truly forget, but physical pain doesn’t tend to linger and it’s so difficult to remember.

However, emotional pain for Kara had the tendency to sneak up on her. Catch her in the quietest of moments. And damn did it burn, twist and sear through her body as she pictured her home planet, her friends and her family. When she was alone, Kara mourned of lives not fully lived and the potential happiness she could have had. But that was long ago, she has a new family and a new planet that she loves as much as Krypton. She would do whatever it took to protect it and make sure it never suffered the same fate.

Her mind flicked back to when she fought Red Tornado and how angry she had been. She hadn’t experienced that much rage since she had first arrived on Earth, scared and intimidated by all the new senses. Days after she blew her powers, she believed that she had released much of the tension, at least enough that it wouldn’t affect her life as Kara Danvers anymore.

Yet as she heard Diego’s finger pull back the trigger, all that frustration, all of that anger surfaced again, she felt as though she’d never even gotten rid of it. Time seemed to move slow as the bullet moved from the gun and glided through the air, heading straight for Cat Grant.

Kara had lost so much and so many on Krypton and there was no way that she was going to experience that pain again. She would not loose anyone else.  
With a burst of speed Kara grabbed the bullet in her hand and crushed it into her palm. 

Diego shot three more times, sweat trickled down the side of his head as he once again witness Supergirl pluck the bullets out of mid-air and crush them into dust. Jacobs’s whole body practically vibrated with fear. Suddenly, Supergirl materialised right in front of the two men.

“This was a mistake, a Goddamn mistake.” Jacob cried out as he tumbled backwards out of surprise. He used his hands to drag himself back towards the wall.

Diego was breathing heavily and his eyes darted away from Supergirl and around the room looking for some means of escape. He began backing himself towards the door which he had just crashed through. He didn’t manage to get very far though, as a very cool hand wrapped itself around his throat. Diego gurgled because damn did this girl have one strong grip.

“Please.” He croaked out. God, he hated begging like some sort of animal, but he knew of Supergirl and Superman. They were supposed to represent the American way, and that meant not killing the bad guys, no matter what they did.

However, he could see in Supergirl’s eyes, the intensity and hatred. He recognised it of course; he usually had the same look when he took someone’s life, never out of joy, only necessity. But being on the receiving end of this glare certainly wasn’t he wanted to experience, especially when the person that has their hands or rather hand around your neck is one of the most powerful people on earth.

The corners of his vision began to blur as stars and other colourful shapes seeped into his line of sight. Blood began to pump harder and harder in his ears. This was it. This was how he ended, not with all guns a blazing as he had hoped, well expected would be a better word, but being strangled to death by an alien.  
In the background Diego heard a muffled cry and suddenly the heavy feeling in his chest began to evaporate as air flooded into his lungs. He then slumped to the ground and breathed deeply. Sweat basically dribbled down the side of his head and his hands shook fiercely. Damn was breathing nice, he took note to appreciate oxygen a hell of a lot more, that is if he still made it out alive.

Jacob was dripping in perspiration. His back was still pressed firmly to the wall and he was breathing just as fast as Diego was, even though he had suffered no physical harm. Supergirl, she was, well she was terrifying. Not just because of her power, though that on its own would have been enough, but the way she could just switch off her emotions.  
To have all that power and no morality system was what many would deem as omnipotence in the highest form. Jacob of course didn’t care about any of that, he wanted to get out there, shower and see what shows were on the CW. The criminal life wasn’t for him he decided, split second but an accurate decision none the less.

The CEO of CatCo was still strapped to her chair but her eyes were wide and frantic. The calm that had enveloped her features when the hero had arrived had all but disappeared and a look of caution and slight fear were present instead.

Supergirl had turned her back to the two men, yet she wasn’t facing Cat either. Diego couldn’t see her shoulders move up and down to indicate breathing, just her body standing tall and very still. Slowly, almost predatory, she turned her head slightly, still not looking directly at the two men, but they knew whatever she said or did next was pointed to them.

“I will say this once and only once. Take those other two outside, get into your van and drive Diego. If I so much as catch a whiff of that ridiculously cheap cologne I will see to it that you never see the light of your sun for a very long time.” Her voice was quiet, yet steady and filled Diego and Jacob with an undeniable sense of dread.

Jacob was the first to stand up, albeit shaky. He took several slow steps, to test the waters as it were, make sure that she wouldn’t change her mind and treat him like she had Diego. Realising that she was most likely telling the truth, he moved to grab his partners arm and heaved him up off the floor. 

Diego was still off balanced from the ordeal, but he managed to shake it off and make his way towards the door with Jacob on his left. The door, already having being blasted off its hinges was almost swinging as it held on to one hinge for dear life.

As soon as they were far away enough from the apartment, they practically used super speed themselves as they sprinted down the stairs towards their two men who were leaning against the van. The two that stood by the vehicle swiftly turned to look at their partners, a confused look etched across both of their faces.

"Don’t ask. Get in, get it started and get the hell out of here!” Diego ordered. National City was not somewhere Diego planned to stay at any longer then he had to. 

Cat looked up at her Supergirl. Her hero. The one she had named, who Cat had stood up for when everyone else believed her gone. The one who people like Maxwell Lord described as dangerous. She looked up and she was nervous. Scared would be a stretch. Yet she certainly wasn’t comfortable. The person she had just witnessed was not who she believed Supergirl to be. Her train of thought was broken when Supergirl bent down and undid the straps that bound her.

“Miss Grant.” She said. “I’m going to the police and inform them of your position. Once that’s done, someone will be sent to pick you up.” She explained. Cat found herself nodding dumbly, not really paying attention, but notifying what was being said none the less.

“Would you like me to phone anyone Miss Grant?” She questioned. Her tone was still quiet and commanding, but Cat could see her soften with each passing moment. The threat was gone, Supergirl no longer needed to be on alert. 

Cat thought about having Carter being told of her safety, but decided against it. She would want to see him in person. Hold him and tell him it would be alright. He was maturing of course, but he still had tender perhaps even slightly frail side that Cat had to manage with care. No, she would leave him for now.

“Kara. My assistant.” The words left her mouth before she could fully grasp what she had said. Cat noticed a brief look of confusion that fluttered across Supergirl’s face. Yet as soon as it had appeared, it vanished. And Supergirl smiled very softly. 

“Yes Miss Grant. I’ll inform her of your whereabouts on the way to the station. They’ll be here as soon as possible.”

“Wait. You’re not staying?” Asked Cat. She wasn’t fond of the idea of being left here alone. Considering what had happened here, it was fair enough.

“I could fly you to the station if you wanted Miss Grant, but from the elevation of your heart rate and the way you can’t keep eye contact with me for too long is a very clear indicator that you’re not comfortable around me right now. I understand, people have been scared of me and my cousin for a long time now.” She looked disheartened at her last statement.

“I- Supergirl I’m sorry but the way you- with that man. It was so unlike you or your cousin. It didn’t scare me, but yes I would be lying if I said I was comfortable around you at this moment in time.”

Supergirl nodded in understanding. “I’ll be able to hear if anything else happens to you Miss Grant. I’ll call your assistant while I fly to the station. She shouldn’t be long either.” Supergirl exclaimed.

“No I doubt she will.” Miss Grant replied. 

She began to follow Supergirl outside the apartment, yet unlike her did not take to the skies in a flurry of red and blue. She walked slowly down the steps that led to the front of the complex. She then sat herself down on the curb and for the second time that night, waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy about all the comments and Kudos. Thank you all!


	3. A friend in a cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara picks up Miss Grant. And we see Carter in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy chapter because why not and it'll be a nice chapter to go back to after all the angst I have planned.

As Supergirl flew to the station, while keeping an ear out for Miss Grant, she briefly remembered the Captain being at the CatCo building, but quickly dismissed that thought as it had been over an hour since she’d seen them, they must have returned to the station.

Supergirl set herself down gently in front of two officers who had been stood outside the main entrance. She walked steadily towards them and gave them both a soft smile. Both officers’ jaws dropped at nearly the same time. It was rather amusing to watch.

She tilted her head ever so slightly to the left, listening past all the bustling of the city to a certain group of men who were shouting at one another and going well above the speed limit.

“West of Main street, a black van with the license plate 029 JCN. Those are the men that kidnapped Miss Grant. She is currently waiting at a complex of apartments on the outskirts of the city. She’s asked for her assistant Kara Danvers to be there to meet her. Will you please contact her immediately?” She questioned the two officers; it wasn’t a risk to get them to call her. She’d be gone from the station by the time they did.

For a few seconds the two men stood there looking too shocked to move before one of them registered what had been said and nudged their partner before thanking Supergirl and rushing into the station to notify the rest of the department. 

Supergirl stayed where she was for a few minutes, listening to the two men who had just run into the station telling them where the kidnappers were and Miss Grants location. Finally satisfied that her job as the city hero was done for tonight she launched herself into the sky and headed for her apartment.

Once she had landed outside her window and gently climbed in, her phone began to vibrate harshly. Sliding the ringer across, she placed the mobile to her ear.

“Kara! Are you alright?” The troubled voice of her sister was not what she was expecting, but she smiled anyway.

“Yes Alex, I’m fine, I’m back at the apartment. “ Before the imminent flood of questioning came, Kara quickly intervened.

“Miss Grant is also fine and as much as I want to talk Alex, I’m expecting a call. I promise though, as soon as I’ve seen to it that Miss Grant is safe at home, I’ll call you.”

“Well alright then, but please be careful Kara. You’re at such a high risk of exposure that-“

Kara yet again cut her sister off before any great lectures could begin.

“Alex, I know that and I swear I’ll be careful. I really have to go now.”

Reluctantly her sister said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Around 4 minutes later, not that Kara was counting of course, the police department phoned, telling her in the briefest of details what had occurred. Of course Supergirl knew what had happened, but Kara didn’t, so when receiving the information, she did her best to act surprised throughout the conversation.

After being given an address, one which she already knew of, she changed into more casual clothing, a pair of skinny blue jeans, a plain white top and a grey cardigan. She then grabbed her mobile that was resting on the counter and quickly jogged out of her apartment. Kara then hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address of where Miss Grant was. 

 

Turmoil bubbled its way through Kara as she remembered the unsteady beat of Miss Grant’s heart when Supergirl had saved her. Someone else she had managed to terrify. Her cousin Kal had warned her of this when she arrived on Earth. Humans had a tendency to fear the unknown. Taking in deep breaths Kara reminded herself that Miss Grant had no idea who Kara really was and that the risk of being caught was minimal.

Finally arriving at her destination, Kara all but sprinted out of the Taxi, paying the fair but asking if the driver could wait a little while, as she doubted Miss Grant wanted to walk home after what had happened. The driver grunted a reply and turned off the car’s engine, he then pulled out a newspaper to occupy himself.

Kara could see Miss Grant huddled around herself and sat on the sidewalk. Her demeanour was so unlike what Kara had experienced of Cat, who was always so sure of herself and always so alert, yet right now she just looked tired.

“Miss Grant!” Kara cried out. She ran up to her boss at a pace that wouldn’t arouse any suspicion of her powers. 

Miss Grant’s head popped up to see the worried expression that graced her assistants face. She pushed herself up off the pavement and let her arms drop to her sides as Kara came up to her.

“Miss Grant, I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Should I phone Carter for you?” Before she could ask any more questions, Miss Grant’s arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and gripped to her tightly. Of course it didn’t hurt Kara, it was simply a surprise.

The young assistant placed her arms gently around her boss’s waist and hugged her back. They both stayed like that for several minutes. Kara enjoyed the warmth more than she cared to admit. When they pulled away from one another, the assistant once again noticed the cut on her Boss’s face. She did her best to crush the anger it brought up.

“I think the Cab has a first aid kit Miss Grant. I’ll patch that up for you.”

They still stayed in a relatively close proximity. One of Miss Grant’s hands lightly held onto Kara’s left wrist as she asked her to call her son while Kara directed them to the cab that was waiting nearby. Miss Grant did not remove her hand for the entire journey while Kara cleaned her wound, which luckily needed no stiches or professional medical attention.

Kara had been to her boss’s house more times than she could count so she was very familiar in the layout of the building. As soon as the front door opened, Kara heard footsteps coming from the other end of the house. When speaking to Carter on the phone, she had found out that his father had dropped him off at Miss Grant’s home before the news broke of her kidnapping, so it was no surprise the footsteps belonged to him.

“Mom! Are you okay?” Carter cried out as he practically leapt into his mother’s arms. He wrapped himself around her and she placed a kiss on top of his head.

“Yes sweetie. I’m fine now. Are you okay? Did anybody come to the house?” She asked. She stepped out of the hug and cupped her hands onto his cheeks, tilting his head slightly from side to side as if to check for injuries.

“No mom. I’ve been here on my own the whole time and I made sure the doors and windows were locked.” Carter answered, his eyes were slightly puffy and he looked rather pale.

Miss Grant tutted quietly. No doubt thinking how useless Carter’s father was. She took a deep breath and turned towards Kara. Her young assistant seemed to have moved away from the two Grant’s. Most likely not wanting to intrude on their moment, yet not leaving until Miss Grant had dismissed her.

The Queen’s lips lifted up slightly at the loyalty Kara had for her. The young woman was too endearing for her own good.

“Kara?” 

The girl jumped at the correct pronunciation of her name and quickly lifted her head to look at her boss. Her arms hung behind her back as she looked expectantly at Miss Grant waiting for whatever had to be said.

“Would you cancel my schedule for the next few days please? I want to spend some time with my son. And also, cancel any appointments you have yourself.” 

“Yes, right away Miss Grant.” Replied Kara as she took her phone out of her jean pocket and began rearranging certain dates on the calendar and informing business partners of Miss Grants decision.

While Kara had become preoccupied with those arrangements, Miss Grant had directed Carter towards the kitchen as she made herself a cup of fresh coffee. She then reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled down a bag on M&M’s.

“Want to share?” She asked. As Carter smiled brightly and began to open the packet as she grabbed two bowls.

Several minutes later Kara walked in. She pushed her glasses further up her nose and turned to Carter, looking at the bowl full of sweets that he had. She smiled.

“Peanuts or plain?” She inquired as she pinched one from him.

“Plain!” He answered with a cheerfully, laughing at Kara’s face lighting up before she ate it. He trusted her, the way she looked after his mother and that awesome day that they  
had spent together, even if it had almost ended poorly. But it didn’t and so whenever they saw each other, they managed to always have some fun.

Cat smiled at the two. It was nice to see her son interacting so casually with someone other than his parents. However, her smile quickly faded as she thought back to the events that had occurred at the complex. Her wrists still stung from the tightness of the ropes and her head pounded. She would have to take pain killers before she went to bed. The men hadn’t been gentle when they all but ripped her from her office, her whole body ached.

She must have zoned out for quite some time as Kara had placed her hand on Cat’s shoulder and was repeatedly saying her name. Carter was looking at her as well, not confused but just sad. He was a smart boy; he could guess what his mother was thinking about.

Miss Grant shook her head slightly and turned to face her assistant and son.

“Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you two saying?”

“I was saying how Kara should stay over tonight! I mean it’s pretty late now and there’s no point going home if she’s probably going to come over again tomorrow.” Carter answered. 

His reasoning did make sense, Cat would have asked for Kara to come back tomorrow. They had plenty of spare room for her to stay in and not that Cat would admit it out loud, but having Kara would make her feel slightly safer.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Carter. Kara, you’ll stay here tonight yes?” Kara’s mouth hung open slightly as if to protest but it quickly died on her lips and she nodded her head and mumbled that she had to make a quick phone call.

As Kara walked into the living room again, Cat looked at her son and patted his head. 

“It’s getting late. Come on, off to bed young man.”

“Alright in just a second.”

Before she could ask what he was going to do, two small arms wrapped around her waist. His grip wasn’t painful just tight as his hands balled up around the fabric of her jacket.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Carter.”

They ended their embrace just as Kara walked back into the room looking slightly sheepish. She scratched the back of her neck and smiled awkwardly.

“Hey Kara, I’m off to bed now. Look after mom okay? Night!” He then gave her a quick hug as well and wandered down the hall way to his bedroom.

“You have a great son Miss Grant.” Kara said. 

“I know.”

They stood in silence for a few moments and Miss Grant once again grabbed Kara’s wrist and lightly tugged it. The assistant did her very best not to squeal in surprise. Her cheeks  
flushed heavily as she followed her boss out of the kitchen.

“Come on. I’ll show you the spare room.”

“Yes Miss Grant.” She didn’t say anything about already knowing where it was.

“Kara, we’re not at work, you can call me Cat you know.” Her hand was stilled loosely holding on to Kara as they arrived at the spare bedroom just opposite Cat’s.

“I, um, well I- See, the thing is that- Miss Gra- uhh” Kara’s use of the English language suddenly malfunctioned as she stuttered out a string of incoherent sentences. Cat couldn’t help but laugh, it was light and airy and it nearly made Kara fall over.

“Calm down Kara. It was only a suggestion. Now, the bed is already made up and there are some clothes that you could get by sleeping in as well. Do you need anything else?”

Kara shook her head, she’s wasn’t used to the roles being reversed like this. Miss Grant had been through the hell and yet here she was asking Kara about her needs.

Miss Grant’s hand had not let go of Kara, so the assistant had flicked her wrist over and grabbed her boss’s hand, doing her absolute best to not stutter or blush too hard.

“Miss Gr- Cat I’m okay really, you’re the one who should be waited on. If you need anything in the night, please come and get me okay?" 

If Kara didn’t have enhanced senses, she would have never of noticed the light flush on her boss’s cheeks or have heard the small sharp intake of breath.

“Thank you Kara.” She smiled and they released their hands from each other.

“Sleep well Cat.”

The Spare room’s door closed and Kara sat on the bed. She waited there for nearly 2 hours, until she was 100% sure that Cat had gone to sleep, then she got changed and crawled into bed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible person who cannot do anything! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. The next one shouldn't be as long. Maybeeeee.


End file.
